Template Sandbox - TEMP
This page is currently a work in progress as we try to figure out the best way to lay information out on the Wiki. At this time, the Templates are more or less rough drafts. Please feel free to add comments in the section provided. Again, the goal here is to figure out the best way to present information to everyone that visits the Wiki. Without input from others, here and in general, this Wiki may not be as beneficial as possible. ---- =Comments= In General Quest Series Templates Market Templates Wiki Notes/Notes for Editing Other Templates =Wiki Notes/Notes for Editing= Notes: Page formatting is in progress. Information may be incomplete, but should be correct. For editing purposes, information that needs to be added or confirmed is noted with "??" and so can be easily located using the Find function (Ctrl + F). Italicized information indicates some form of uncertainty, meaning that the current information may be inaccurate and so needs confirmation. Notes for Editors: If editing, please make sure you are first! We appreciate your contributions, but want to make sure we can contact you if there are any questions regarding your edits. Also, please include in the edit summary which information was added/confirmed, as well as where the information was obtained. For example: "Confirmed -3 Paper for quest 6. based on screenshot." A good deal of information has been obtained from previous pages on the Wiki, which may be out of sync with requirements in current gameplay. Even now, the game seems to occasionally be revising things, so even Quest information recently confirmed by editors may already be outdated. As such, the best way to keep the Wiki as up to date as possible is to have current players help by giving input where needed, or where information is inconsistent with their current gameplay experiences. Notes for Quest Series: Uncertainty on numeric information is typically due to the information being obtained from previous pages on the Wiki, which may be out of sync with requirements in current gameplay. Even now, the game seems to occasionally be revising things, so even Quest information recently confirmed by editors may already be outdated. As such, please add, confirm, or make note of any inconsistencies with the posted information. In Quest dialogue, the Character is assumed based on the available Quest text. Some of these assumptions are obvious, such as when mentioned in the Quest's Tasks, or when certain words, phrases, or accents are used. Confirmation with Characters and Dialogue is a much more minor manner of course, but is still appreciated. =Quest Series Templates= Current idea is to replace Basic Series Info with the Quest Series Infobox. Still in process of finalizing of course. Quest Series Infobox Modifications: *If not a Structure constructing Series, use image and caption for Market or similar instead. *"Opened by: " can be modified to "Co-Opened by: " if needed. **Info would be "Series: / Single: #. or Gaining Level # and Series: / Single: #. or Level #" *"Standard Rewards: +# Cheer" also possible *"Cost (in Bottleneck Items): " may not be the ideal title. Any suggestions? **Bottleneck Items are: "-# Axes, -# Gold, -# Wild Honey, -# Quarry Stone, -# (any Crafted Items using Wild Honey), -# Brightwood Bucks" Basic Series Info Opened by: *Series: / Single: #. or Level # Opens: *Series: / Single: or N/A *Series: / Single: Constructs: *'Structure: ' (note: some Structures may be Found, not Constructed) Purchases: *Craftworks/Buildings/Houses/Decor/Trees/Crops: *Craftworks/Buildings/Houses/Decor/Trees/Crops: Standard Rewards: *+# Coins, +# Exp Total Additional Rewards: *+ Axe , + Gold , + Brightwood Bucks , + Cheer, + Happy Points , or N/A Bottleneck Items: *- Axes , - Quarry Stone , - Wild Honey , or N/A Notes: *Hints, tips, or other things such as issues with the Quests. Location based Quest templates Village Quests Dark Forest Quests Cave Quests Bog Quests Sandy Quests Snowy Quests Spooky Quests ---- =Market Templates= http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Help:Sorting. Market Example: Spooky Market Spooky Market Spooky Buildings ---- =Location Themes= Theme colors could be used to really distiguish where things take place. Most would obviously use the Village scheme, but could be interspersed throughout a Quest Series. For example, a Structure Series would use Forest scheme for those steps requiring axes, but Village theme for steps that just visit Buildings and such. Forest theme would be used in any associated Infoboxes though, to designate it as a Structure vs. just Village (Errands? Maybe use Errand Quest Series vs. Structure Quest Series?) **CB - Rather than Errand Quest Series, why not just Visit QS. That's the language used in game and I think would be easiest for people to understand. Although, Visit QS doesn't really sound right. Visitation, maybe? Should be something to do with Visit. I'm probably just making things worse. See, I didn't even think about Quests that have you just Harvest Crops and/or Trees. Maybe alternate between Visit and Harvest. Yeah, I'm just making things worse. I'll stop now. Village Village colors (Dark) Forest (Dark) Forest colors Cave Cave colors Bog Bog colors Sandy Sandy colors Snowy Snowy colors Spooky Spooky colors ---- =in progress Quest Structure Template= Quest Structure Template (color scheme for Spooky) ---- =in progress Location Infobox= Spooky info used as example ---- =in progress Quest Series Infobox= .. and don't forget about the Standard Reward thingy -CB ----